fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bob-omb
Bob-ombs are a reoccuring species that appear throughout the ''Super Mario series''. Bob-ombs have mostly appear as enemies throughout the series, however sometimes friendly Bob-ombs are encountered. They are best known for their ability to explode. Bob-ombs are commonly depicted like a normal bomb, with the addition of feet, white eyes and a mechanical wind-up key in their back. Their are many different forms of Bob-ombs, some are blue, black, pink or red. Once they have been detonated, they will flash red and sometimes make beeping sounds are grow slightly in size before exploding. They are commonly portrayed as quite intelligent characters, and sometimes have their own towns and villages full of their species. The Bob-ombs are one of the key members of the Koopa Troop, very often appearing as a part of the army. One of Bowser's highest ranking minions, Big Bob-omb, is also part of the Bob-omb species. However, not all Bob-ombs are a part of the Koopa Troop, and their are often villages for friendly Bob-ombs and friendly characters. The Bob-ombs are also commonly depicted being at war with one another between the red/pink Bob-ombs and the black/blue bob-ombs. Bob-ombs have had many different incarnations where they serve many different purposes. They most commonly appear as enemies who will explode after being interacted with. They also have appeared as items in the ''Mario Kart series'' and the ''Super Smash Bros. series''. History Bob-ombs first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2 where they were sided with the evil Wart from Subcon. In the game, they would be dropped from the sky onto land, where they would walk for a couple seconds before exploding. They have retained a fairly similar role since then, however will now only detonate and explode after being irritated, which debuted in Super Mario 64. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bob-ombs were now able to be jumped on, which would make it become stationary and Mario could pick it up before it exploded a couple seconds later. Since Super Mario 64, they have retained an almost identical role in the main series. However, in Super Mario Sunshine they had a very different appearance which never returned. They were black orbs with a digital interface, which will start a countdown from three when irritated, with them exploded at zero. They appear quite often in the spin-off games, usually as an item (Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros.), ''or an enemy such as in the Mario & Luigi series. In the Paper Mario series, Bob-ombs appear quite often, being seen in villages such as ''Koopa Village ''and Fahr Outpost. There are many friendly Bob-ombs in the series, however they have also appeared as enemies and partners such as Bombette and Admiral Bobbery. Appearances Paper Luigi They are items in the Circuit Breaker Racer minigame. Super Mario MHL Bob-Ombs appear as an item that explodes after it is thrown. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Bob-Ombs appear as Wario's special item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3. However, the exploding fake item box takes the place as Waluigi's special item. Koopa Kart Bob-Omb appears as a light weight driver in Koopa Kart. Because of this, the bob-omb item is absent. Super Mario Wii Adventure Bob-omb appears as one of the main protagonists, and the Bob-omb enemies are absent due to this. Super Mario GameBox Demo They only appear in Bowser Castle and are impossible to defeat by rolling without losing health. They must be jumped on, then thrown. They then explode. Bob-ulks and Bulky Bob-ombs appear, but in The Final Challenge, instead of Bowser Castle. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Bob-ombs appear in the Special Move Spin Throw Exploding Dunk Special Move in it Chuckya spins and throws the ball towards the goal then King Bob-omb chases after it jumps after it throws a Bob-mob downwards which explodes on impact dunking it. Bob-ombs also appear in Bob-omb Battlefield (below) where they walk around and can explode hurting players. They also appears as items which you can throw and will explode after a short period of time and can hurt enemies or friends. Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains Bob-omb appears in Monty Mole’s Villian Special Shot In Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains. Once Monty Mole’s Villian Gaige is filled he may unleash his Villian Special Shot on Pianta. Once activated a cutscene will play where Monty Mole hops in a red dome shaped thing with three cannons. He will then shoot three Bullet Bills out of the three cannon which will lock onto Pianta, hit him, and knock him back. Monty Mole will then end it off by throwing a Bob-omb at Pianta creating a small explosion Gallery BobombNSMBU.png File:Bob-omb walking.png File:Stand-omb.png File:Bob-omb Fall.png File:Golden Bob-Omb SMW3D.png|Golden Bob-omb Shroob-omb.png|Shroob-omb CDpic.png|CD Bob-omb paper.png 3DBulkyBob-omb.png|Bulky Bob-omb 3D Bob-ulk.png|Bob-ulk Icebomb.PNG|An Ice Bob-Omb kab ombb.png|Kab-omb Lemmy bob omb.png|Lemmy's Bomb-omb Para-Bomb NSMBW2 2012.png|Para-Bomb File:ParabombNSMBU.png|[[mariowiki:New Super Mario Bros. U|''New Super Mario Bros. U]] File:Para-Bomb_SMWU.png|''Super Mario World U'' LemmySDMK.png|Lemmy Koopa with a Bob-omb. (By ) BobombPMSS.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' sprite Bob-omb .gif|Bob-omb sprite Bob-OmbWiiU.png|Bob-Omb sitting in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U''. TimeBob-ombM&LSSBM.png|Time Bob-omb's sprite seen in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions''. 3.0.Bob-Omb Standing.png 3.1.Bob-Omb Sitting.png 3.2.Bob-Omb walking.png 3.3.Bob-Omb walking with his fuse one.png 3.4.Bob-Omb standing while being lit up.png 3.5.Bob-Omb preparing to explode.png Bob-omb_-_Super_Mario_Bros._Print_World.png|A Bob-omb from Supr Mario Bros. Print World }} Category:Items Category:Species Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Enemies Category:Weapons Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart items Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Bob-ombs Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Legend of Zelda Enemies Category:Explosives